


Fireflies

by lucifel



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifel/pseuds/lucifel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hale doesn't like humans. No, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trouble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trouble/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide! I've never written this fandom before so I'm not sure about the voices but I hope you enjoy. <3

Hale doesn't like humans. He's had to put up with so much of their shit over the centuries that he's sometimes amazed at how few of them he's killed. (A hundred and twenty three if he's counting. But he isn't. He absolutely isn't. They're just humans after all.)

It isn't a particularly specific dislike that he feels. It isn't some deep-dark hatred festering in the corner of his soul. He doesn't _hate_ humans. (They produce some damned fine music from time to time.) But, overall, Hale doesn't like humans.

"You do so!" Kenzi tells him when he voices this thought aloud. (He wonders about her sometimes. About whether she's as human as she says. He likes her too well for her to be human and he doesn't understand how a human that little can drink that much alcohol .) "You llllllllllllooooooooooooooovvvvvvvvvvveeeeeee humans. I mean, not like Bo loves, loves humans - but you're pretty damned fond of us. I mean -."

"No!" Hale shakes his head at her, regrets it as does so. Kenzi gives him a moment to get his equilibrium back. "You..." he slurs, "you're all like... you humans are all like... fireflies. Little ones. Brief." He tries to put two fingers together to illustrate his point, imagines Kenzi shifting into a firefly and lighting up as she flits around his head. (He giggles, but in the morning he will deny having done so.) "And... and..." But he's already forgotten the 'and'.

For some reason, what he's said has made Kenzi incredibly sad. She's gone very still and her lips are turned down. Hale thinks she's about to cry.

"Oh... oh _hell no_ " Hale says, waving a finger at her, "don't you go... go crying on me now." He thinks that he may have just poked her in the nose with said finger, "you human women... always with the... with the feelings and... and the..." He pokes her in the nose again and she swats at him like he's the fly.

Kenzi takes a second to down the dregs of her drink.

"First of all, I am NOT crying." She physically clamps his jaw shut with both hands when he tries to protest this point.

"Second of all, if you poke me in the nose again I am telling Dyson about that kiss." Hale flails a little.

"Third, I think we should get you home because if you keep talking you are so, _so_ going to regret it in the morning."

Hale doesn't believe her, but when she pulls him off his stool he leans on her a little anyway.

"You know... you know what's cool?" He asks her out of nowhere as they leave.

"What?"

"That... that vending machine you've got. *I*" and he draws the I out so long that he runs out of air before he's done, "should get a vending machine at home. It would be SO COOL."

Kenzi has to think about that one. Hale's barely got any room at his place for anything as it is. She mentally rearranges the furniture.

"We could do it." She tells him, "I'd even know where to put it." Hale pumps a fist. "But would you be willing to help me steal it?"

His grin is most definitely an affirmative.

(But Dyson arrests them before they get around to it.)


End file.
